ships la push and imprints
by sarahmicaela88
Summary: Isa spent almost all her life on ships in the navy with her grandfather. Now she was returning home to La Push to be


So beyond sorry for not posting in so long. I hope ya'll like this. S.M owns everything I don't

Out of all things that came out of her mouth he never expected her scoff of disgust. He was Jacob fucking Black. Girls lined up, hoping they would be next to get some attention from him.

"Uh huh like you're so great yourself Izzy?" Jacob scoffed back.

"Better than you asswipe," she retorts back.

"Isabella, language. Jacob where are your manners boy?" Billy scolds them both.

"Sorry, nino. Am I done meeting him again, I have to get back to Paul?" Isa asks, exasperated.

"Paul? You have to get back to Paul? Why are you hanging around Lahote for?" Jacob asks, rudely.

"What the hell do you care who I hang around with?" Isa asks walking away.

"Cause that guy is one of the biggest players in town. He's hooked up with like half the chicks on the Rez and Forks," Jacob says following her.

Isa stops and turns to face Jacob.

"Don't be talking crap about him, he's a decent guy. And the only player that _I_ saw tonight was you. And FYI you are just my skeevy Godbrother by default, so it's none of your business what I do and who I do it with. So bug off," Isa growls at him and walks over to where she had left Paul and sat down next to him.

 _What the fuck just happened_? Jacob asked himself as he stood where Isa left him standing alone. Did this chick just blow me off and run off to be with Lahote?

Watching as Isa made her way back to several members of the pack and their imprints, she sat down next to Paul. Who had the biggest cheeser on his face and bumped her shoulder affectionately. This made her giggle and lean her head against his arm.

Jacob's wolf didn't like this one bit. This girl was his imprint and she was allowing one of his pack mates to touch her like this. It was unacceptable. Lahotes scent would be all over her, when it should be his scent that's on her.

Wait hold the fuck on. Why should I care if she wants to hook up with Lahote? She's nothing to me. Just my Godsister and nothing else. I don't want anything with her, not now not ever, Jacob thought to himself.

Again the same territorial feeling he had before when he saw his imprint with Paul manifested itself differently. A deep irritating growl reverberated in the back of his mind.

 _You are a fool, Jacob Black. That girl is not nothing. She is your imprint, mate, and someday future wife and Alpha female of this pack and tribe. She deserves more respect than you are giving her_ , the deep voice told him.

Knowing exactly who was talking to him, still freaked him the fuck out though, he tried his best to push down the voice. Although now it was a lot harder than before.

He had been hearing this voice for the past couple of weeks. And again he pushed the voice the away just like he had done the first time he heard it.

"Jakey. Oh Jakey. Aren't you coming back with us? We miss you," Eileen simpered as she pulled him back to the gaggle of girls he was with before.

Trying to shake off the effects of the imprint and his wolf, he walked back to them.

Billy and Old Quil had just finished telling the legends, everyone had different reactions to them after hearing them.

Isa was talking with Paul, Jared, Kim, Sam, Leah, and Seth how she missed hearing the legends and how good it felt to be back home.

The group of girls that surrounded Jacob however seemed completely oblivious to what had just been said around the bonfire and were just interested in giggling and staring at Jacob the whole time.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach. I miss doing that," Isa tells Paul.

"You miss walking on the beach? I thought you lived on huge ass boats?" Paul says getting to his feet.

"I do, that doesn't mean I go to the beach much though. The aircraft carriers anchor on docks, like a quarter mile from beach area so yeah come on," Isa says pulling Paul along with her as they walk away from the group of people.

Ryot followed them both, but ran ahead and began to frolic in the water.

"So what was it like?" Paul asked when they were a good distance from everyone.

"What was what like?" Isa asked as she kicked the sand with her boot, she found a stick and threw it for Ryot to catch.

"Growing up on ships? I mean did you really live on boats all year round?" Paul asked curiously. He had never been further than Tacoma.

"Almost all year round since I was three. That's when my mamma died, so I stayed with grandad since then. Every couple months the ship would dock at a port in different parts of the world," she explained, she threw the stick again when Ryot returned.

Starting to name the different places she's been, Paul was in awe. She had been everywhere. Seattle, Guam, San Diego CA, Mexico, Cuba, Puerto Rico, North Carolina, South Carolina, Maryland, Hawaii, France, Italy, Spain, Morocco, Japan, China, Thailand, South Korea, Philippines, New Zealand, South Africa, Madagascar, India, Kuwait, and Oman.

"For real? You've been to all these places before?" Paul asked in awe.

"Yep, but not for long. The longest place we stayed somewhere was eighteen months and that was always in either North or South Carolina, Japan, Mexico, Hawaii, or the Philippines, been to those places like three or four times. Been to Italy and France like twice, but only spent like two weeks in each place every time we went. Emb and daddy came to visit us many times when we were docked there during vacation," Isa explained. Ryot started running further ahead leaving them behind.

"How did you go to school?"

"Only a few high ranking officers had their children with them, like grandad did with me, and they attended school on the ships like I did," she said.

"Why didn't you just keep doing that?" Paul wondered.

"Cause grandad has to do a tour all over Asia. He's gonna be visiting more than two hundred and ninety different bases in the next three years and is gonna be traveling from ship to ship, so it made more sense to send me here. It was either here or George Washington Academy."

"What's that?"

"Military boarding school that me and grandad considered for a lil bit," she answered.

"Seriously you almost went to a military boarding school? Why?" Paul seemed baffled by this.

"Cause I would've wanted to go. But I also missed daddy, my brother, aunt, uncle, cousin, and everyone else here. So I chose to come back. How about you?" She asked.

"How about me what?" He asked.

"What's your story? What are your parents like? You mentioned you had a sister, tell me about you," she says.

"Umm well my dad and his first wife had a daughter, her name is Maggie. She's my sister, but her mother died when Maggie was four. Then my father got remarried to my mother three years later. We all came back to La Push from Tacoma to live here three years after, I was two. Then dad died nine years later, I was eleven. Maggie had already been away at college for a year when dad died. I see her a few times a year. Mostly during holidays and stuff, she always comes on my birthday.

"My mother on the other hand didn't know how to be a single mother. She left me with my paternal grandad and she went back to Tacoma. My grandad's raised me since she left. I miss my father though, didn't see him much. He was a fisherman, but whenever he was home he would spend as much time with me and Maggie as possible. Took us fishing, on boats to whale watch, explore the caves all over the Rez, hiking, camping, hunting, he also liked taking photos a lot. So we have tons and tons of photo albums filled with photos he took of us and places he went to," Paul says solemnly. His eyes shined when he spoke about his father, she could tell Paul really missed him.

"What about your grandfather? What does he do?" She asked as she threw more sticks when Ryot came back.

"He's a truck driver. Drives hauls all over Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Nevada, and Utah. Sends me stuff from all the places he goes," Paul explains.

"Was he here today with the other elders?" She asked.

"No, he's not here. Won't be back for a few weeks. He's running the longest haul he's ever done. He's heading to St Louis over in Missouri," he explains.

"Is your mom native?" Isa asks.

"Yeah, she is. But she's not Quileute, she's from the Puyallup Rez in Tacoma. That's where she and my dad met. I do have a some family up there still. She sorta had a big family, three sisters and two brothers. But I haven't seen many of them in years. I have few cousins who make their way down here sometimes. Usually a few days before school starts again or spring break," Paul explained.

"So who do you stay with when your grandad drives hauls?"

He shrugs. "By myself. It's kinda been like that always, even when my mother was here. She wasn't really mommy material. Which is why she left when my dad died," Paul admitted.

"That sucks. Hey stay with us. Daddy's house is big and so is my room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you staying with us," Isa suggests, happily.

Paul smirks. "Is this where you try your girl magic and seduce me," he jokes.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. Quit fronting, you ass. Come on let's head back. We've been gone awhile," she says giving him a playful shove.

He laughs and slings his arm around her shoulder, he really loved and admired her candidness and how she didn't fall for his crap. They both head back.

When they both made it back to the bonfire people were already beginning to clean up.

"Bells, sweetheart, where have you been kiddo? Everyone is starting to clean up and leave. Where did you wander off to?" Charlie asks.

"Sorry, daddy. Paul and I took a walk on beach. I guess I missed doing that. But we were fine, I swear," Isa tells him.

"Okay well you gonna stay behind and help clean up?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, I wanna help nina take the stuff back to her bakery. I don't want her to have to do it alone," Isa offers.

"That's fine, but I want you to come home right after, okay," he tells her.

Isa nods. "Sure, no problem. Hey ummm can Paul stay the night? Please, daddy. He says his grandad isn't gonna be home for a few weeks. He's running a haul to St Louis. Pretty please?" Isa asks, bringing out the puppy eyes and full on pout. She knew Charlie was helpless when she used these.

"He's not your new love interest is he?" Charlie asked, suspiciously.

"No, God, no daddy. He's just my friend. And if he was would that be so terrible?" Isa wondered.

"There would be nothing wrong with that. But if those were the circumstances then Lahote would be bumming the couch or spare room. I'll see you later sweetheart I gotta get Sue and Billy home," Charlie says as he gives her a kiss on the forehead, he turns to Embry and tell him the same before turning to leave.

Isa runs back to where a group of people were putting stuff away.

"Hey, boo, can we use your ride to take this stuff back to Aunt Allison's?" Paul asks.

"Yeah that's totally fine. Oh do you wanna stop at your place to grab some of your stuff?" Isa asked as they headed for her truck. Ryot wagged behind her.

"Why?"

"Cause you're staying at my place. Daddy said it was okay," Isa chirps happily as she jumped up on her tail bed to arrange everything and puts Ryot in the back seat.

"For real?" he asks.

"Yep come on let's hurry up so it won't be so late," Isa says.

Jacob was part of the crew that helped stay behind for clean up. He had sent his gaggle of girls home, but already knew which ones were his sure thing. He would hit them up after he left cleaning up.

As he was heading to his car with some fold out chairs from his house that he brought over he overheard the conversation between Isa and Paul.

 _Now he's spending the night at her place? And Charlie is allowing this? How could that be_? _Yeah sure he allows Emily to spend the night once in awhile, but she and Embry are imprinted. That's so different than to allow man whore Lahote sleep at Isa's house! This should so not be allowed_ , Jacob growled to himself.

He tried telling himself that he didn't care. That he had all the tail he wanted and needed. And as soon as school started in a week the girls from Forks would be up for grabs also. He smirked to himself and continued to load everything. Cause soon he would be pussy deep inside of Eileen Yates and Prissy Hives.

They were his lays for tonight.

With that in mind, with hard concentration on his soon to be lay's, he forgot all about Isa Swan.

Dropping everything at Allison's bakery, Isa and Paul hurried over to his house so he could pack his stuff. Doing the chore quickly, they both headed back to Isa's house.

Taking Ryot out of the back seat, Isa unlocks the door and they all head inside. She could hear snoring coming from her dad's room. They quietly make their way to her room.

"Damn your room is huge and compulsively neat," Paul observes.

Boxes and suitcases were neatly situated around the room, nothing seemed to be scattered or out of place anywhere.

"I was raised by a Navy admiral, not used to messes or anything like that. Only messy place I've ever seen is my brother's room. Hopefully Emily's taught him how to clean up after himself," Isa says as she steps into her closet to change her clothes.

Paul chuckles. "You have no idea, boo. She has him so whipped, but all they guys are whipped by their girls," he tells her.

"It's not being whipped, it's being in love, you dork," Isa laughs.

"Whatever you say, short round," Paul laughs.

"You're such a ass," Isa growls as she throws one of her high tops at his head.

Paul laughs as he dodges the shoe and runs into the bathroom.

Shaking her head Isa goes to the linen closet to grab some sheets and to empty her box where she had her pillows and quilt.

By the time Paul came back in the room, Isa had the bed made and turned it down.

Quickly brushing her teeth she and Paul said goodnight to each other and tucked in.

Waking up to a searing hot hand on her torso and snoring that could wake the dead was odd for Isa to wake to. Opening her eyes and looking around she knew exactly where she was, her sleeping quarters on the ships were always freezing cold in the morning, even if she slept near the Admirals quarters.

A weak over cast ray of light bathed her bedroom. When she looked to her left she saw the source of the radiating heat. Paul's arm was slung over her stomach. His face was facing her and she was able to see his facial features better.

He looked a lot younger than he did the night before. But he was only sixteen, his features and body however seemed to belong to a grown man in his mid twenties. How was this possible, but she saw this with all the other guys that she had seen at the bonfire the night before.

Paul, Jared, her cousin, even her own brother. Sam was barely nineteen and he looked like he was in his late twenties. Hell little Seth Clearwater was an eighth grader in middle school and he looked like a Freshman in college. Something was definitely weird about all this, she just had no idea what it was though.

It was Paul's groans that finally pulled her out of her reverie. Turning to her side, she saw Paul start to sit up on his elbows.

"Your snoring could wake people in Port Angeles," Isa said as she yawned. Ryot came into her room and sat on the end of her bed.

"Yeah like you're such a light sleeper. You move like crazy in your sleep, boo. Why do you think I put the pillows in the middle," Paul quipped back.

It was then that she noticed three pillows between her and Paul. She grabbed one of the pillows and smacked Paul in the face with it.

"Oh you did not just do that, short round," Paul growled.

"And what if I did?" Isa teased him giving him another whack with her pillow. This time over his head.

"Oh it's on now," Paul growled softly.

Isa squealed and dove under her bed to escape Paul who was carrying two pillows. She rolled sideways under her bed and escaped to the other side catching Paul off guard and giving him a whack on his back.

He had to admit the girl had swift and lythe reflexes. The girl may not be a wolf, but she definitely seemed to have the instincts of them.

After almost half an hour of pillow wars both Isa and Paul were exhausted and catching their breaths, laughing on her bed.

They both headed down stairs to get some breakfast. They saw Emily and Embry sitting at the table, they looked like they were finishing their own breakfast.

"Hey look who's finally up. Thought you were an early riser, Izzy," Embry says as he spooned some granola, fruit, and yogurt into his mouth.

"I did, but we were busy having pillow wars," she laughed.

Embry quirked an eyebrow at her and Emily giggled. "I don't think I wanna know what that means," he sighed.

"We were having a pillow fight, Swan. Jeez get your mind out of the gutter," Paul said as Isa handed him a mug of coffee.

Isa was getting some stuff to make some omelettes when she saw what Embry was eating.

"Oh my God! Are you actually eating healthy food, Embie? I thought your idea of breakfast was eating a whole box of Fruit Loops or eating a whole box of Eggos?" She pointed out.

"Umm Emmy makes me breakfast a lot and umm well this is what she cooks . . . . . so yeah," Embry stammers.

Isa just laughs under her breath. Embry and Emily both got up and took their dishes to the sink. Isa told them to just leave them, she and Paul would get to them after they finished breakfast.

"We're all gonna meet at the beach in a couple hours. You two gonna come?" Embry says.

Paul looks at Isa who had him dicing some fruit. She just shrugs.

"Yeah sure we'll be there," Paul says.

"Should we bring anything?" Isa asks.

"Well we do serve lunch and everyone brings a little something. Allison always let's me and Leah take some stuff from the bakery. And so does Collin's mom, she runs the diner here on the Rez," Emily says.

Isa offered to make sandwiches and bring some drinks and chips, just in case. She saw how much the guys were able to pack away food the night before. Embry and Emily said bye and left.

Twenty minutes later she and Paul were sitting down to six egg veggie omelettes, fresh fruit, bacon, and yogurt. Paul wasn't used to food like this cause he wasn't much of a cook and neither was his grandad. He only ate like this when he went to eat at his Aunt Allison's place, but he had to admit it was pretty awesome.

They quickly washed up and cleaned the kitchen, then went upstairs to get ready to leave for the beach.

Isa quickly went through her selections of bathing suits, she only owned one pieces. She liked to keep certain things hidden.

One hour later they had a cooler full of at least two and half dozen sandwiches. She was surprised that her dad kept so much food in the house considering it had been only him and her brother until she came along. He even kept a second larger fridge in the garage with extra milk, eggs, meat, cold cuts, and cheese. They also made a pit stop at her aunt and uncles store to buy a few bags of chips, some ice, and some drinks to put in the second cooler.

Parking at First Beach they could already hear music and loud chatter that could only belong to the rest of their group.

Hope you enjoyed this mwah!


End file.
